Passé et Présent, Ici et Ailleurs
by O Ayren O
Summary: Un évènement n'arrive jamais seul dans la vie. C'est une chose qu'apprit Gwen...
1. Quand le feu tombe

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic n'est pas sensée être une histoire d'une longueur interminable. Elle est un petit peu "space" dans le sens que malgré le media dont elle est tirée, il n'y aura pas de combat et d'aventure épique, tout le tralala habituel quoi. Etant une grande fan du background du jeu, j'aime bien creuser un peu les PNJ que l'on y trouve à l'origine. J'aime pas incorporer mes propres persos, ils font cheveux sur la soupe (d'où la présence de Devona). Et de toute façon, y'a pas besoin d'eux dans un truc où il y a suffisamment de bons personnages auxquels s'intéresser._  
_Passons donc au récit lui-même : Si vous appréciez cette petite gamine qui vous a suivi partout dans vos débuts noobesques sur GW, cette histoire est faite pour vous xD... Si vous êtes fans d'iris rouges ou de flûte, cela pourrait vous intéresser aussi lol... (je plaisante bien sûr)_  
_Moi je pense que le perso qui a donné son nom à un volet du jeu mérite d'avoir quelques fics de plus sur lui :p D'ailleurs, Gwen est sans doute lla mieux développée des PNJ... Enfin bon ! Dernière info : je suis du genre à rechercher des détails même minuscules de background dans le but de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi. Donc si vous reconnaissez des éléments typiques du jeu (rien que le titre, déjà), ne prenez pas ça comme un manque d'inspiration ^^_  
_Et dans un dernier temps : j'ai horreur des écrits complètement OOC. J'espère rendre honneur à cette pauvre Gwen, donc si je rédige un truc complètement à côté de la plaque... Vous êtes en droit de me le signaler lol... !_

_Voilà voilà, après ce long pâté inutile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (vous n'avez plus qu'à vous coller en bruit de fond une bonne musique dépressive pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance XD)_

* * *

Tous les persos, les lieux et compagnie de cette histoire appartiennent à Anet et NCsoft.

* * *

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée là. Non pas qu'elle soit spécialement intéressante, au contraire… Elle est si… banale. Ce doit être cela qui me la fait ancrer dans mon esprit. La dernière journée banale d'une petite fille comme les autres… Je ne m'estime pas chanceuse d'avoir traversé le temps, car il est des douleurs dont on ne ressort jamais indemne… C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

Maman aimait à me préparer des gâteaux au miel comme j'en raffolais. Etant petite, j'étais capable d'en dévorer un nombre impressionnant ! Piochant dans le plat, au début avec timidité, j'en prenais finalement plusieurs sous son regard attendrissant qui m'invitait à en manger d'autres. Ce jour ensoleillé, elle en avait préparé rien que pour moi.

Devant la maison, située au paisible village d'Ashford, je me plaisais à jouer avec mon occupation du moment. Il s'agissait d'une flûte que l'on m'avait offerte il y avait de cela quelques jours. En vérité, ce n'était pas ma première. J'en possédais précédemment une autre que j'avais égarée près de la rivière fut un temps… Mais après plusieurs péripéties inintéressantes, je ne la récupérai que brisée… Tout d'abord, je n'avais trouvé aucun intérêt à l'instrument, qui n'avait rien de plaisant comparé à un jouet quelconque. Cependant, après avoir fait diverses tentatives en soufflant maladroitement, il s'avéra que cette tige trouée m'intimida. A dix ans, on se pose des questions plutôt inutiles que l'on croit existentielles… Comme si le vent qui passe au travers d'une flûte en émettant des sons intéressait tout le monde… Pourtant, je ne manquais pas d'en parler à mes connaissances plus âgées, qui feignaient l'étonnement devant un tel phénomène.

Expirant dans l'objet qui produisait un son tiraillé et plaintif, l'odeur des pâtisseries sembla freiner mes pulsions musicales. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant de comprendre que mon estomac allait être rapidement ravi. Un long appel de ma mère me fit me redresser en souriant.

Gwen.

J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Habituellement, il était très souvent dit avec tendresse, bien que je l'eus aussi entendu à des fins moins… sympathiques. J'étais une enfant plutôt sage, bien que mon désir d'aventure me poussât parfois à commettre des bêtises et à me faire gronder. Mais quel enfant ne commet aucune erreur ?

Trottinant joyeusement jusqu'à la maison, je fus rapidement assise à table tandis que ma mère approchait le plat rempli de pâtisseries. L'odeur me donna encore plus faim que jamais, et dès que j'en eus l'autorisation, je piochai un petit gâteau.

Avant, quand j'étais encore plus petite qu'à cette époque, il était de coutume que nous dévorions ce genre de collations avec mon père. Il était un guerrier grand et fort qui combattait pour le roi Adelbern avec fierté. Il m'emplissait de joie tous les jours… Malheureusement, au grand dam de ma mère, c'est lui qui me transmit un certain goût pour l'aventure. Un beau jour on lui avait donné pour mission de surveiller les champs voisins, fréquentés parfois par des créatures sauvages pourtant peu agressives. Papa m'avait autorisée à l'accompagner pour me faire plaisir. Je me souviens avoir été aux anges, imaginant sans limite que c'était là l'aventure de ma vie. Quelle idiote…

Nous étions bien, tous les trois au village, dans notre petite maison de campagne. Bien que nous ne vivions pas dans le luxe, je me sentais comme une princesse dans un conte de fée. Tout était beau autour de moi. Tout respirait la vie et la joie. Tout respirait la naïveté et l'innocence de l'enfance… de mon enfance. Mais un évènement n'arrive jamais seul, j'en ai la certitude, et tout commença par celui là.

Un beau jour un soldat était venu chez nous avec un étrange colis dans les mains. Maman avait pleuré longtemps suite à cette visite. Etrangement, pas moi. Je ne compris même pas lorsque j'aperçus dans les mains de ma mère le heaume bosselé et fendu de papa. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi elle pleurait, bien que je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle ne m'avoua que quelques jours plus tard que je ne reverrai plus mon père. Il avait été tué en combattant des créatures que l'on appelait des Charrs. J'avais sept ans et sur le coup mon nouveau statut de semi-orpheline ne me fit strictement aucun effet. A quoi bon pleurer quand on ne comprend rien ? A quoi bon être dans le même état que maman quand celle-ci arrive à nous convaincre que papa est bien dans le royaume de Grenth, acclamé par les hérauts de Balthazar comme un grand soldat ? Au contraire, j'étais presque fière que les sujets du dieu de la guerre considèrent mon père comme le grand guerrier qu'il était. Mon héros était entre de bonnes mains, alors pourquoi maman se mettait-elle sans cet état ? Pourtant, en ce jour où je dévorais des gâteaux, je me rendis compte que mon père me manquait, depuis ces trois dernières années d'absence.

Ma mère, qui prit part à la collation, m'expliqua que son après-midi allait être bien rempli. Elle attendait plusieurs malades à la maison, et s'apprêtait à avoir une journée chargée. Elle m'invita alors à rester jouer au dehors pendant qu'elle soignerait ces gens.

Maman était comme un médecin, au village. Contrairement aux moines qui soignaient les personnes avec la magie de Dwayna, elle aidait à guérir avec des plantes. C'est ce que m'avait expliqué le moine Ciglo, à l'époque. Tous deux étaient guérisseurs, mais d'une manière différente : maman n'étais pas une moniale, mais une herboriste. Toutefois, elle aussi vénérait la déesse ailée de l'air Dwayna. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, Dwayna. C'est elle qui insuffle la vie à toute forme d'existence qui n'appartient pas aux végétaux de Melandru. Balthazar était le dieu de la guerre, adoré de mon père. Pendant un temps c'était aussi vers lui que se tournaient mes prières maladroites, car j'aspirais déjà à devenir une puissante guerrière.

Pourtant, les goûts des enfants changent vite… Après avoir vu les chausses d'une belle envoûteuse, la force d'une guerrière me parut limite très lointaine face à de si beaux vêtements. Il s'avéra alors que j'hésitai entre les deux professions, ayant cependant une légère tendance pour la seconde, plus raffinée. Mais pour l'instant, je n'étais qu'une petite fille dont l'imagination sans borne inventait des aventures toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres.

En vérité, mon aventure allait être bien différente de ce à quoi j'aspirais…

Il était l'heure de laisser maman travailler. A peine avais-je fini d'engloutir une pâtisserie qu'un homme était déjà à la porte, éternuant et toussant. Ma mère m'autorisa à emmener quelques gâteaux qu'elle emballa et plaça dans une sacoche, mais je compris que cela m'invitait aussi à sortir.

En passant le pas de la porte, je jetai un regard inquiet au vieillard probablement atteint d'un gros rhume. Il en faut peu pour alarmer un enfant, il est vrai… Je n'aimais pas voir des personnes souffrir ou être malades. Du coup, j'étais fière de la profession de ma mère, qui remettait souvent rapidement les gens sur pieds. Nul doute que cet homme allait être guéri d'ici peu de temps. Maman était une spécialiste pour soigner les rhumes comme le sien. Elle concoctait une tisane aux vertus thérapeutiques dont j'ai encore la recette aujourd'hui. C'est toujours très serviable et efficace…

L'après midi commença à défiler lentement. J'avais quitté la maison vers quatorze heure trente. Le soleil m'emplissait de joie et je m'amusais en souriant, jouant toujours aussi maladroitement de la flûte (et encore, je m'étais améliorée, comparé à mes infâmes débuts…). Je me dirigeais près de la rivière lorsque je croisai sur la route une jeune guerrière que j'appréciais beaucoup. Il s'agissait de Devona. C'était elle qui m'avait gentiment offert ma seconde flûte. En guise de remerciements, je me souviens lui avoir donné un lambeau de tissu que je vénérais comme une partie de ma chair… J'ose me rendre compte que mon cadeau était assez pitoyable. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme semblait m'apprécier, je ne peux qu'imaginer à l'heure actuelle qu'elle l'ait sans doute jeté je ne sais où, si elle vit toujours…

Devona était capitaine et membre d'une guilde dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Son rang militaire m'impressionnait fort peu : en vérité mon ignorance faisait en sorte que son titre n'ait aucune valeur à mes yeux. Pour moi, elle était capitaine… une décoration sur son prénom comme en ont d'autres, voilà tout… La guerrière faisait toujours grande impression sur moi. J'étais son contraire, et j'aspirais à devenir comme elle. Devona représentait tous mes souhaits d'avenir. Et sur tous les points… J'en ris aujourd'hui, mais j'étais aussi éberluée devant la beauté de ses cheveux blonds que devant son armure imposante !

Souvent on l'envoyait en mission du côté d'Ashford, et lorsque je la vis ce jour là, je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de lui demander une autorisation pour l'accompagner. La guerrière avait souri, déclinant l'offre. Parait-il que sa quête était trop dangereuse pour qu'une aussi ravissante petite fille que moi l'accompagne. Le jeune capitaine vit ma mine frustrée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté et cueillit une fleur des champs qu'elle vint placer dans mes cheveux avec délicatesse. Ainsi je passai de frustrée à ravie comme jamais.

Devona savait comment me faire plaisir. La guerrière était au courant de mon amour pour les iris rouges (et tout ce qui touche à cette couleur, d'ailleurs !). Ces fleurs n'avaient pas une odeur forte, mais c'était surtout leur forme et leur couleur qui me plaisaient.

Rouge.

Comme les fleurs à Ascalon. Comme représentation de l'amour. Ou encore… rouge sang.

La cape que le capitaine m'avait offerte était aussi de cette couleur. C'était assez étrange, l'espèce d'amitié enfant-adulte que j'avais (ou pensais) avoir tissé avec elle. Je ne me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui que je reçus beaucoup de présents de sa part, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de me combler de joie. Pour la cape, j'étais tellement émue de ce cadeau que je me souviens l'avoir portée presque tous les jours depuis. D'ailleurs, Devona sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut que je l'avais encore sur moi cette fois-ci. Elle était attachée dans mon cou et s'accordait bien avec ma petite robe bleue et rouge. J'en étais fière. Et je l'étais encore plus quand la guerrière me disait que j'étais jolie vêtue ainsi, avec des fleurs dans mes cheveux noirs au carré et mes collants blancs. Quelle petite fille ne rêve pas d'être la plus jolie ?

Par chez moi, il y avait de très belles femmes, dont de nombreuses maîtrisaient des professions toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres. Une autre de mes « idoles » était la dame Althéa. C'était la fiancée du prince avec lequel elle était sensée se marier d'ici peu de jours. C'était très romantique. Ils formaient le couple parfait. Le prince, la princesse, le beau royaume… Le guerrier, l'envoûteuse… L'idée de la cérémonie et de la fête qui allait suivre me ravissait et ne quittait que rarement mes esprits. Je me mettais alors aussi à penser à mon futur prince charmant… Comment serait-il ? Voilà une autre question très importante à mes yeux enfantins, qui ne cessaient d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait cet inconnu…

Devona s'en retourna, me laissant jouer seule. La jeune femme me salua d'un sourire en m'assurant que l'on se reverrait surement très prochainement.

Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal au revoir. Devona ne s'en doutait pas non plus, mais en réalité, ce furent des adieux.

Même enfant on peut comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. C'est sans doute l'instinct de survie qui veut ça… Je relevai la tête, étonnée mais presque choquée de n'entendre plus aucun bruit dans la forêt si ce n'est celui de la rivière. Aucun oiseau ne sifflait plus et l'air me parut étouffant, comme si la brise avait cessé de circuler également. D'ailleurs, les derniers volatiles que j'aperçus formaient un groupe important et s'en allaient je ne sais où de manière inquiétante. Je relevai la tête vers le ciel qui s'assombrit en peu de temps. Je saisis alors ma sacoche et ma flûte en observant les nuages. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait pleuvoir. Maman allait me gronder si je rentrais toute salie, j'en étais persuadée.

En effet, il plut.

Il plut du feu. La terre gronda dans un fracas immense qui souleva le sol et tout ce qui était posé dessus. Arbres, rochers, poussière, végétaux… Tout fut secoué dans un tremblement de terre qui ne faisait qu'accompagner les flammes qui pleuvaient de je ne savais où.

Je le jure, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour transformer mon joyeux royaume en réel cauchemar. Pendant que je peinais à marcher dans je ne sais quelle direction, ballotée par le sol qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, je regardais dans la supposée position du village où je pus voir apeurée d'étranges explosions magique se produire, accompagnées de la venue de gigantesques dômes de piques claires…

Je croyais sincèrement m'être égarée dans un cauchemar, m'endormant près de la rivière. Il n'en était rien. Je le compris quand une secousse m'envoya rouler à terre, faisant valdinguer ma sacoche loin de moi. Le choc me parut rude. J'étais plus effrayée que jamais et lorsque mon corps toucha durement le sol je me mis à pleurer en cramponnant ma flûte de toutes mes forces, comme si c'était le seul lien qui arrivait à me relier à une réalité dont j'espérais en vain le retour.

L'endroit où je m'étais effondrée était mal choisi… J'étais tombée dans un terrain pentu qui bordait la rivière, et des petites pierres qui s'en détachaient me roulaient dessus en me blessant. La chaleur de l'air augmentait en se polluant et je crus presque mourir de chaud tellement cela fut insupportable un moment. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, vautrée sur le sol en pleurant, alors que j'appelais désespérément ma mère. Pourtant mes appels de détresse durent cesser, car l'air chaud qui pénétrait dans ma bouche me coupa rapidement la voix, me réduisant sous silence comme si l'on m'interdisait de demander de l'aide. Comme si le destin voulait me laisser pourrir ici toute seule.

Croyez-vous qu'une enfant de dix ans mérite de vivre des instants pareils ? J'en étais même jusqu'à me demander ce que j'avais pu faire d'aussi mal pour que l'on me punisse ainsi. Mon esprit se forçait à chercher, en panique totale, les moindres mauvaises actions que j'avais pu commettre récemment, mais il n'en voyait aucune. Je ne trouvais aucun acte qui pouvait engager une sentence aussi cruelle. J'étais petite. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les charrs. Je ne connaissais pas la gravité de la guerre. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'une magie pouvait être aussi destructrice que celle que je connus ce jour là. Cela peut paraître égoïste de parler ainsi en mon nom alors que d'autres enfants vécurent la même chose que moi. Mais malheureusement nombre d'entre eux ne sont plus là et ne peuvent témoigner de cette souffrance… Peut être suis-je en train de m'égarer. Toutefois, tenir un récit comme celui-là n'est pas chose aisée. Bref…

Tétanisée par la peur, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce malgré le chaos environnant qui n'en finissait pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à cet endroit près de la rivière, mais je suis quasiment certaine de m'être endormie un moment ou évanouie, au choix… Comme si mon corps et mon âme, ne pouvant supporter une telle tragédie, avaient décidé de couper tout contact avec la réalité.

Pourtant, elle fut bien rude lorsque je repris conscience.

Je n'étais pas énormément blessée. C'était vraiment exceptionnel à vrai dire. J'avais diverses contusions et autres petites plaies qui parsemaient ma peau, le tout accompagné d'écorchures ensanglantées et d'ecchymoses… Je ne sais comment je pus survivre, ce jour-là. La pente qui me crachait des pierres sur le dos semblait m'avoir protégée de la tempête de feu et des aléas de la terre. Mes yeux peinaient à voir clairement, salis par la poussière mêlée de larmes sèches qui les avait recouverts.

Je n'osais pas bouger. Après tout le tumulte qu'il y avait eu, je trouvais étrange qu'il régnait un silence mortel. Mais aucune question ne se posait encore réellement : la peur prenait place sur tout le reste, me paralysant l'esprit. Tournant la tête avec difficulté, je compris que j'avais survécu. Les larmes remontèrent jusqu'à mes yeux encrassés et se remirent à couler doucement. Doucement… au début. Sans bouger, je me souviens avoir essayé de prononcer le mot « maman » une fois de plus. Seulement, lorsque ma bouche s'ouvrit, ce ne fut qu'un son étouffé limite imperceptible qui sortit. Plusieurs fois dans mes pleurs je tentais à nouveau d'appeler… sans succès. Du coup, les pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots terribles.

De longues heures passèrent et la nuit ne venait pas. C'était évident que je n'avais pas bougé de cet endroit depuis un jour au moins. Mais des grognements non loin me poussèrent à remuer les bras doucement pour bientôt tenter de me relever. Les reconnaissant, il s'agissait de grawls qui vivaient près de la rivière. Ces créatures n'étaient pas particulièrement agressives avec les humains… adultes. Pour avoir eu quelques mésaventures avec elles, entendre le son de leur gorge me fit rapidement réagir. Mes bras soulevèrent douloureusement mon corps meurtri et je réussis à me relever, tremblante. De l'eau coula à nouveau sur mes joues lorsque j'observai les terres meurtries et non reconnaissables qui m'entouraient. D'ailleurs, alors que je cherchais la rivière, je fus incapable de la retrouver : seule une large trace encore humide faisait acte de sa présence. Je pus à peine deviner où j'étais. Ce fut une chance que je connaissais ma position avant de m'être retrouvée dans cet enfer.

Maman…

Une fois de plus ce mot revint subitement dans ma bouche sèche. Mes pieds ankylosés, aidés de mes petites mains, tentèrent de remonter la pente difficilement pour regagner le chemin. Il me restait des forces. Enfin, il me semble. De toute façon, je venais de décider de retrouver ma mère et les autres gens au village : aucun obstacle n'aurait pu me faire barrage.

Terrifiée, je dus rassembler tout ce que j'avais pour me hisser sur le chemin dont les petits galets se distinguaient à peine sous la poussière et le sable. Y étant finalement arrivée (non sans mal avec mes blessures), je me mis difficilement en marche en direction d'Ashford et quand j'aperçus de ma position un immense dôme de cristal où le village était sensé se situer, je me remis à paniquer de plus belle…

Mes jambes meurtries me portaient là où je le voulais dans une allure lente. Puis, par peur en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé à la maison, mes pas s'accélérèrent sans que je ne contrôle réellement le phénomène. Dans mes sanglots continuels, il arriva que ma voix enfantine refasse surface pour prononcer quelques syllabes détachées de leurs phrases. Mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention non plus… J'accélérais encore la cadence jusqu'à ce que je me surprenne à courir. Mes blessures me faisaient souffrir, et pourtant j'allais sur le chemin d'une course effrénée.

J'étais enfin arrivée sur la bute qui surplombait habituellement le village.

Il n'y avait en vérité plus de village.

Seulement des ruines et des maisons détruites de toutes parts. De la terre sèche et des arbres brûlés qui fumaient encore, des braises, des cristaux étranges… Voilà ce que je vis de loin. D'ailleurs, nul besoin de parler de l'abbaye située à côté : elle était effondrée elle aussi.

Je me mis à trembler si fort que ma mâchoire me fit claquer des dents. Je ne sentais presque plus mon corps qui se refusait d'avancer plus loin dans le carnage. Mais il me fallait retrouver ma mère. Nous devions partir d'ici au plus vite avec les autres habitants du village.

Il n'est pas dur de deviner ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant à Ashford. Je suppose que quiconque lit ces lignes s'en doute déjà ? C'est assez drôle, d'être toujours aussi optimiste quand on est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'attendais à retrouver toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Certes paniquées et dans le même état que moi, mais… J'avais pensé très naturellement que tout le monde aurait eu la même chance que moi.

Je fus très surprise de découvrir des cadavres jonchés sur le sol, alors que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Même pas d'animaux, c'est pour dire. Je dus faire face à la mort pour la première fois, ce jour là. Et je crois sincèrement que j'eus ma dose pour toute une vie. Je n'imaginais pas un tel carnage. Pourtant, c'est assez sot de ma part vu ce que j'avais aperçus de loin…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'approcher chaque personne, que je tentais d'éveiller avec des paroles noyées dans la peur et les sanglots. Chaque mort que je trouvais sur le chemin de ma maison avait droit à ses mots ridicules à moitiés prononcés à cause de ma voix éteinte (il y avait des demandes d'éveil, par exemple…). Mais ma bouche s'était bien vite fermée lorsque j'étais sur le pas de la porte de chez moi.

Le toit de la maison était à moitié effondré, mais une partie semblait encore tenir fragilement. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes pleurs cessèrent à cet instant. Peut être parce que je croyais retrouver ma mère, et que j'étais heureuse à l'idée du réconfort que ses bras pourraient m'apporter.

Pourtant, aucune trace de Sarah, l'herboriste du village. Je parcourus toute notre petite maison, espérant la trouver en train de m'attendre. Elle n'était nulle part. Il y avait peu de décombres (pour le moment) et mes recherches furent sans succès, ce qui provoqua des battements de mon cœur de plus en plus forts.

Maman avait disparu.

Il me fallait la retrouver, mais alors que ces mots trottaient dans ma tête le plafond grinça et se fit encore plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Reculant de quelques pas, j'eus tout juste le temps de ressortir de chez moi que les murs et ce qu'ils supportaient s'écroulèrent dans un grand fracas. Dehors, non loin devant, les tremblements de peur revinrent et je décidai de ne pas rester là immobile. Je partis à la recherche de ma mère. Cela me prit un temps considérable car je parcourus tout le village et ses alentours, sans jamais aucune trace de celle que j'espérais voir. Je priais les dieux de la faire apparaître devant moi, jusqu'à ce que je me rende enfin compte que j'étais stupide à penser qu'elle allait revenir là où je le voulais comme ça… par magie.

Désespérée, je me mis à contempler le village en reculant. Que faire dans de telles conditions ? Que dire ? Que penser ? Comment arriver à cogiter lorsqu'en faisant des pas en arrière on trébuche sur un cadavre puant le brûlé ? Comment rester calme et avoir les idées claires lorsque l'on est enfant et que l'on redécouvre son joyeux royaume sous une face immonde ?

L'incompréhension. C'est ce qui me restait… Ayant peur du cadavre effrayant sur lequel je venais de chuter, je me mis à courir en criant. Oui, en criant. Ma voix sembla pour le coup être pas mal revenue, même si je n'en avais rien à faire. Je hurlais de terreur et je partais me réfugier dans la première cachette que je pouvais trouver : en l'occurrence, ce fut une vieille souche d'arbre renversée. En fait, elle me paraissait être de vieux restes d'arbre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, et je le compris lorsque je me réfugiai à l'intérieur.

L'écorce encore ardente du défunt tronc me brûla mes pieds nus et vint également attaquer ma cape. Hurlant de douleur je m'en fus le plus loin possible de cet arbre criminel. Ma peau me faisait mal et malgré toute la souffrance que je ressentais des pieds à la tête, je courais vite. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, excepté le fait que je me dirigeais hors du village, mais j'étais épuisée. Des adjectifs pour décrire mon état à ce moment là, on peut en trouver plein…

Exténuée, blessée, meurtrie, terrifiée, triste, affaiblie, perdue… La liste pourrait être longue.

Quelque chose me stoppa. J'entendis d'étranges grognements qui brisèrent le silence des lieux, pourtant je ne bougeai pas. Pas encore. J'avais peur, mais cette curiosité maladive me poussa à rester figée face au passage par lequel s'échappaient les sons bestiaux. Ils venaient en direction du village. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Je percevais aussi des bruits clairement humains. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais une lueur d'espoir naquit en moi : des gens étaient encore en vie.

Je marchai alors péniblement dans leur direction tandis qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Je me mis à trotter en souriant presque jusqu'à ce que j'arrive non loin du passage en question. Mais une ombre se glissa bien vite sur mes airs pleins d'espoir…

Des humains, il y en avait, oui. Pas des masses, certes, mais à vue d'œil on pouvait facilement en décompter un peu plus d'une quinzaine. Des hommes, des femmes, mais surtout des enfants composaient le groupe. Ils étaient menottés et férocement attachés, tandis que certains trainaient de lourdes chaînes à leurs pieds. D'autres semblaient quasiment retenus en laisse comme des bêtes. Mon cœur manqua des battements lorsque j'aperçus les tyrans qui les traitaient ainsi.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis des Charrs.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais encore vu de tels monstres. Les énormes félins bipèdes et cornus m'effrayèrent encore plus que tout ce qui avait pu se produire auparavant. Leurs lourdes armures noires et pour la plupart ornées de piques clinquaient dans des sons métalliques terribles. Leurs gueules pourvues de crocs aux dimensions impressionnantes montraient sans arrêt aux humains qu'il ne fallait pas énerver leurs bourreaux. Ces derniers se plaisaient parfois à frapper des personnes ou à tirer sur leurs chaînes, pouffant dans des rires laids et rauques. Des grognements et des rugissements me firent rapidement reculer, tandis que je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les assassins de mon père… C'étaient eux.

Les monstres terrifiants dont les gens parlaient sans que cela ne me fasse le moindre effet. C'étaient eux.

Les créatures qui avaient conduit le royaume dans cette ruine. C'étaient eux.

Je pus enfin mettre un nom sur tout ce mal qui régnait…

C'étaient les Charrs.

Ces démons aux sens cruellement bestiaux ne mirent que peu de temps avant de me voir fuir à l'opposé de leur position, retournant à Ashford. En vérité, ce n'était pas un acte inconsidéré, non. Je courus jusqu'à la bute au centre du village et j'y creusai un trou avec mes mains. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, je vis qu'un énorme monstre s'était jeté à ma poursuite. Il me fallait faire vite. Une fois la terre assez grattée (et mes mains abîmées au passage…) je déposai ma flûte à l'intérieur et je le recouvrai dans une vitesse éclair. Il était hors de question qu'ils prennent possession de ce gage d'amitié que je partageais avec Devona. Ils ne me prendraient pas ça…

Je me relevai et me remis à courir à l'allure la plus importante que me le permettaient encore mes jambes. Haletante, je tentai d'aller toujours plus vite, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était inutile. Pourquoi se fatiguer quand on sait que c'en est terminé ? Pourquoi mon sot espoir m'avait-il jeté précipitamment dans la gueule du loup ?

De toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus… Je trébuchai et atterris violemment dans la poussière que je soulevai en m'écrasant. J'avais du mal à respirer et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que la brute féline qui me courait derrière n'arrive à moi. Les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes, je vis son imposante silhouette se pencher doucement, tandis que ses deux yeux jaunes et luisants m'observaient. C'est sans aucune once de pitié dans le regard qu'il me saisit brutalement par le bras alors que je prononçais un simple « ne me faites pas de mal » en pleurant.

Son regard glacial dénué de remords me provoqua une sueur froide qui parcourut tout mon corps frêle et fatigué. Souffrante, mes paupières se fermèrent pour me laisser doucement m'évanouir, trop épuisée.

La dernière vision que j'eus avant de sombrer dans le néant ; le dernier souvenir le plus cruel qui me hanta des années durant, fut celui de ces collines dévastées devant lesquelles se dressait l'immense silhouette qui m'empoignait avec force, ses deux yeux jaune orangé devenant le symbole de ce monstre qui m'arracha sans regret à mon conte de fée.


	2. Liens de fer

_Note de l'auteur : eeeeeeet nous voilà au second chapitre. La fic devrait probablement en atteindre quatre. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à votre passage pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Positive ou négative, une critique est toujours bonne à prendre :)_

_Bonne lecture ! :D  
_

* * *

Je rouvris les yeux. Sortir de ce cauchemar, de cet enfer… Retrouver ma mère tranquillement à la maison qui me réconforterait suite à ce mauvais rêve… Je tentai de me rassurer comme je le pouvais alors que je reprenais conscience. Je gardais les yeux fermés par peur de ce que je pouvais voir en les rouvrant.

Ce fut un déchirement lorsque mes paupières décidèrent à se relever timidement. J'étais entourée de monstres. Il y en avait partout autour de moi, qui semblaient se reposer au calme. Je relevai la tête furtivement pour apercevoir également de nombreux humains. Il y avait toujours autant d'enfants et de jeunes toutefois plus âgés que moi. Des adolescents… Tous me paraissaient blessés et sales, et leurs mines lasses et tristes en disaient long sur leur captivité.

Notre captivité…

En effet j'ouvris mes yeux pour la première fois sous une vie nouvelle : une vie de prisonnière.

« Regarde, ta larve se réveille » Je me souviens bien de ces mots. Ils me présentèrent involontairement le monstre qui se tenait juste derrière moi, sans que je ne l'ai remarqué auparavant. C'était lui qui m'avait arrachée à mon monde… Après des rires infâmes, ce dernier se mit à tirer sur une chaîne qui se trouvait au sol. Je ne l'avais pas aperçue et la surprise me gagna lorsque je fus soudainement tirée en arrière par un pied, tandis que mes deux mains liées ne pouvaient aider mon corps à éviter d'être raclé contre la terre sèche.

Je n'étais pas dans une grande forme, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Et cette ignoble créature me griffa tout le ventre en me traînant par le lien métallique qui me détenait comme une vulgaire bête. Ne glissant pas assez vite jusqu'à lui, le Charr tira de plus belle, ce qui me ramena à ses pieds violemment. Alors que je cachais mon visage dans mes mains pour ne pas le voir, il me demanda de me relever et de le regarder dans les yeux. Pétrifiée par la peur, je ne bougeai pas, et le monstre se mit à réitérer ses ordres en grondant méchamment, ce qui finit par me fit obéir.

Me relevant difficilement à cause de mes poings liés, je me tins debout à côté de la bête qui faisait facilement plus de trois fois ma taille même en étant à demi-assise contre un rocher. Mais il se pencha et son horrible gueule ornée de crocs gigantesques se rapprocha tout près de ma tête. Je regardais le sol pendant qu'il se réjouissait de me voir aussi terrifiée. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il cherchait… Un être qui a peur plie forcément devant la menace. Ajoutons à cela le fait de n'avoir que dix printemps, d'être ordinairement plutôt sage et obéissante… et vous obtenez une parfaite proie.

Une petite proie, se soumettant forcément devant une créature géante qui la maintient par une chaîne, montrant ses dents aiguisées…

C'était assez étrange, cet instant ou je crus bien voir arriver (une fois de plus) ma dernière heure. Ayant trop peur de regarder la bête dans les yeux, les miens, qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer un vulgaire caillou sur le sol. C'est comme si j'implorais cette pauvre pierre de me venir en aide par n'importe quel moyen.

Le souffle du Charr me fit frissonner alors que je pouvais le sentir très proche de mon cou. Je pensai qu'il allait me dévorer, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me demanda à nouveau calmement de le fixer dans les yeux. Quelle belle tactique pour effrayer une gamine… Le pire, c'est qu'il atteint son but bien rapidement. Craignant de me faire tuer, je tournai alors la tête pour l'observer, mais je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps lorsque je revis la même vision de terreur que celle que j'eus avant de sombrer précédemment, à Ashford. Je ne le regardai pas plus de deux secondes, mais cela me suffit largement pour me faire ancrer davantage cette image qui me terrorisait.

Le Charr se mit à rire. Il me félicita moqueusement puis, sans que je ne le demande, il m'approcha une sorte de gourde dans laquelle il m'invita à boire. J'étais assoiffée il est vrai… Je ne sais combien de temps cela faisait que je n'avais pas avalé quoi que ce soit, et sans craindre le moindre piège je bus l'eau que la bête portait à ma bouche dans sa gourde sale et pleine de poussière, abreuvée comme un animal.

Quelques instants après, ils levaient le camp. Je ne savais pas où ils nous conduisaient… Nous entamâmes une longue marche qui s'avéra difficile. Nous passions par des terrains pentus qui semblaient tous nous épuiser excepté les monstres… En vérité, bien que nous n'en savions rien, un détachement de Charrs nous conduisait au Nord Ouest, du côté des basses terres de Diessa. Nous progressions lentement, le groupe de captifs peinant à avancer. Il y avait des enfants vraiment mal en point qui se faisaient battre dès qu'ils faiblissaient. Mes yeux se détournaient d'eux chaque fois que leurs bourreaux leur adressaient des coups.

C'était bien la première fois que j'assistais à de telles scènes. Tout arriva si vite… Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant, c'est le nombre de découvertes que je fis en seulement quelques jours, toutes les plus joyeuses les unes que les autres, d'ailleurs : la magie destructrice des Charrs, les Charrs eux-mêmes, la tête que pouvait avoir cadavre frais ou pas, les dix façons les plus terribles de tuer un être humain, la torture physique et le harcèlement moral… Quelle joie d'apprendre ces choses là dans une vie de petite fille !

Quelle joie de partager des instants aussi magnifiques avec ces barbares !

Quel bonheur de voir des enfants de mon âge se faire dévorer lorsqu'ils deviennent trop faibles pour avancer !

Et quel cruel étonnement de voir qu'une fois arrivés à destination, nous étions destinés à devenir des esclaves.

Peur, froid, faim… Ce n'étaient pas les maigres rations de bouillie infâme qui allaient remplir nos estomacs. Des enfants ont besoin de grandir, de prendre des forces…

Nous, nos forces, nous devions les dépenser en aidant les Charrs au quotidien, en travaillant pour eux. Ils nous avaient finalement conduits à l'ancien temple ascalonien, désormais en ruines, aux basses terres de Diessa. J'entendis même des adultes parler de la future princesse, Althéa, qui aurait eu des ennuis dans le coin… Le fait de penser que ces monstres aient pu faire du mal à la fiancée du prince me rendit triste… Jamais mon esprit de petite fille n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse arriver le même traitement à une future reine. En principe, les gens importants étaient épargnés par de tels sorts…

Si une fois partis d'Ashford nous étions une bonne quinzaine d'humains retenus captifs, beaucoup de prisonniers avaient rejoint les rangs au fur et à mesure du voyage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher ma mère dans tous ceux qui arrivaient. Mais il y avait du monde, et les adultes n'étaient en général pas gardés en vie bien longtemps… Du coup, même si j'espérais retrouver ma chère maman, j'étais à la fois heureuse de ne pas la voir ici.

Les adultes servaient un moment au travail, mais bien souvent, ils se faisaient tuer de sang froid ou dévorer… Pourquoi gardaient-ils plus d'enfants ? Je n'en sais rien. Nous étions peut-être plus dociles, et aussi bons ouvriers… Il faut dire qu'en effet, un bon nombre de personnes en pleine force de l'âge tentait de se rebeller, ce qui ne plaidait pas en leur faveur…

Le gigantesque temple auprès duquel nous étions n'avait plus de toit. Seules d'immenses colonnes signes de sa grandeur passée se tenaient encore droites et fières, accompagnées de piliers encore plus grands. Ils m'effrayaient. Chaque fois que je passais devant je ne voyais que des ombres gigantesques se pencher sur moi d'un air menaçant. A cause du cataclysme, l'édifice s'était quasiment écroulé dans sa totalité, et tout l'espace dans lequel les Charrs comptaient établir leur campement était envahi de diverses pierres et autres rochers, débris…

Le travail était dur. Nous transportions de lourdes charges pour permettre aux tyrans de s'installer à leur aise, eux et leurs maudites effigies qu'ils se plaisaient à enflammer et vénérer. Je ne comprenais rien au pourquoi du comment, en vérité. Je m'occupais de faire ce que l'on m'ordonnait en me criant dessus sans poser la moindre question, trop effrayée. Je suppose que c'était aussi le cas des autres jeunes… De plus, nous n'avions pas le droit de vraiment nous parler, et lorsque nous en avions l'occasion nous étions si vite rappelés à l'ordre que cela nous passât toute envie de recommencer.

Le terrain escarpé nous affaiblissait de plus en plus et les tâches que l'on nous confiait peinaient à être réalisée en bonne et due forme. Au retard et à la faiblesse, une sentence bien terrible s'imposait dans la grande majorité des cas : la mort.

Dévorés, fouettés, défigurés, empalés, écartelés, torturés…

Quels mots agréables pour qualifier ce qu'il advenait de nous. Des animaux nous traitaient… comme des animaux. Quelle ironie, non ? La dite supériorité des humains sur leurs adversaires sembla s'inverser bien vite depuis cet évènement que les murmures des gens appelaient la Fournaise.

Je trouvais que ce nom allait bien à l'évènement. J'en discutai brièvement avec un garçon âgé de deux ans de plus que moi, et nous en conclûmes que la Fournaise collait bien au phénomène. Moi, c'étaient les heures interminables où il avait fait une chaleur étouffante qui me firent être d'accord. Mon nouvel ami, lui, m'avoua que c'était le feu tombé du ciel directement sur sa maison qui le fit approuver le nom.

Quelques jours seulement après que nous en ayons parlé, la mort du jeune orphelin me bouleversa. Il travaillait non loin de moi quand un amas de vieilles pierres du temple s'écroula sur lui. J'avais alors lâché le bois que je devais amener à l'autre bout du campement pour lui venir en aide.

Mais que peut-on faire dans ces cas là… Mes bras tentèrent de déplacer un bloc de roche alors que je l'appelais paniquée, mais aucun de mes gestes ne put faire bouger le rocher. Soudain, un énorme Charr arriva lame en main. Je fus pétrifiée par la peur lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut de brandir son arme en m'ordonnant de retourner directement à ma tâche…

Ainsi allait le quotidien des enfants esclaves…

Le temps passa. Il défila dans une lenteur incroyable où chaque minute semblait être une année de labeur et de souffrance.

Le temps passa, en effet.

C'est étrange, non ? J'avais atteint depuis peu mes quatorze ans, alors que la plupart des prisonniers n'arrivait pas à survivre pendant plus de trois semaines. Cela faisait quatre longues années que j'étais retenue captive. Quatre longues années de tourments sans fin où je survécus malgré tout… mais non sans marques. Mon corps était meurtri par les heures de corvées interminables et j'étais amaigrie. Mon visage était creusé et affichait une mine triste, qui s'avérait comme être figée éternellement. De plus j'étais sale et, ayant grandi, on m'avait donné des vêtements troués récupérés sur le cadavre d'une femme. J'avais du abandonner ma jolie cape rouge, qui avait fini dans des flammes qui alimentaient une de leurs effigies…

Il ne nous manquait que quelques mois avant d'atteindre la fin de l'année, et le vent soufflait. Malgré tout, il n'avait aucune feuille rougeoyante à balayer… Seulement du sable et des restes d'un royaume anéanti. Heureusement, les habits que l'on m'avait jetés au sol me couvraient suffisamment.

Depuis tout ce temps passé ici, la nourriture n'avait presque pas évolué. Les Charrs nous nourrissaient avec une espèce de pâtée immonde qui ne nous remplissait même pas l'estomac, tandis qu'à côté, ils s'empiffraient de viande qu'ils faisaient rôtir devant nous. C'était dans ces moments là que ma bouche sèche tentait de se rappeler le goût des gâteaux de ma mère…

Des convois arrivaient fréquemment du Nord, leur apportant des vivres, mais surtout des armes et des armures. De plus, des renforts arrivaient régulièrement. De quoi remplir leurs rangs afin de retenter des assauts sur Ascalon… Toutefois, cela me réconfortait aussi. S'ils s'occupaient encore d'attaquer les terres dévastées, c'est qu'il y restait des défenseurs.

Cette pensée me trotta longuement dans la tête.

Nous étions des esclaves privés de toute liberté, mais non loin au sud, des Ascaloniens se battaient. Ils luttaient pour la survie du Royaume, qui n'était toujours pas tombé après quatre années passées depuis la Fournaise. Peut être Ascalon commençait-il à retrouver un peu de splendeur ? Je me plaisais à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait être à l'heure actuelle. Dans ma tête de jeune fille, je pouvais apercevoir les citoyens de la nation reconstruire les murs, les habitations, et replanter de la verdure après tout ce qui avait été détruit. Les gens allaient mieux malgré la guerre contre les Charrs et la vie reprenait son cours, toutefois quelque peu tourmentée par la faute des félins.

Mon esprit s'emplit de rêves optimistes : mais en vérité, comment savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement là-bas ?

Un soir je m'endormis à la belle étoile, blottie dans des lambeaux de couverture sales et puants. Je fermais les yeux mais je souriais, tandis que mes camarades grelottaient à côtés de moi. Alors que je sombrais dans le monde des rêves, des images lumineuses m'apparurent. Tout d'abord floues, elles se mirent à devenir claires et limpides, et je pus enfin apercevoir le village d'Ashford en plein été, très coloré. Le vent chaud soufflait et les paysans travaillaient aux champs sous un soleil de plomb. Je me baladais avec mes vêtements déchirés et ma mine lasse, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la silhouette de ma mère au loin, qui balayait devant la porte. Je restai fixe, l'observant faire le ménage. Je ne croyais pas à la réalité de cette vision, mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle laissa tomber son balai sur le sol. Je m'avançai alors doucement en plissant les yeux, éblouie par le soleil.

Gwen.

Elle m'appela les larmes aux yeux, joignant ses deux mains sous son visage qui souriait malgré les pleurs. Je courus alors le plus rapidement que je le pus pour la rejoindre, tandis que je me mettais également à pleurer, plus ravie que jamais de retrouver ma mère.

Je courais à grandes enjambées. L'air chaud du vent qui me portait envers elle semblait m'alléger et me faire glisser à une vitesse incroyable.

Elle prononça encore mon nom alors que je me rapprochais…

Quand je me jetai dans ses bras ouverts pour m'y réfugier, elle disparut. Tout disparut, et je fus plongée dans le noir total. J'appelai donc à l'aide, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle image m'apparut. Je fus transportée subitement en pleine cité d'Ascalon.

Détruite.

En feu.

Les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens… je me demandais pourquoi. Lorsque je tentais, en toussant, d'en arrêter un ou deux, ils semblèrent ne pas me voir. De longs cris plaintifs résonnèrent dans les murs de la cité, comme si la Mort en personne était venue en légion. Apeurée, je me mis à courir aussi en suivant la masse qui ne me voyait pas.

Mais des Charrs vinrent et sortirent les armes. Ils commencèrent à tuer tout le monde. Les civils qui passaient à côté d'eux se faisaient empaler dans des piques ou transpercer par leurs lames sans rien dire.

Alors, je me refusai à avancer. D'un regard noir je dévisageais les bourreaux non loin de moi qui ôtaient la vie à mes frères ascaloniens. Ils me virent rester stoïque face à eux, et leurs yeux perçants ne me firent aucun effet. Le vent soufflait derrière moi pendant que mes larmes commençaient à sécher sur mes joues…

L'air devint subitement très froid, et je m'éveillai dans un grand sursaut. Je fus surprise de me trouver avec, effectivement, des larmes ayant coulé de mes yeux. Je reniflai l'air glacial qui m'entourait et une légère brise me fit me recoucher en m'emmitouflant rapidement dans le tissu.

Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait au royaume… Il fallait que je sois au courant des résultats des opérations charrs. Je voulais savoir si la grande cité d'Ascalon était dans cet état…

Je voulais retrouver cette lueur de défi que j'avais découverte en moi, fusse-t-elle dans un rêve.

En réalité, ce soir là, je me rendormis en réalisant qu'il me fallait me battre...

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouveau groupe de prisonniers humains fraîchement ramené du royaume arriva au camp. Il était composé en majorité d'adultes, cette fois-ci, ce qui m'étonna quelque peu. Pour un bon nombre d'entre eux, il me sembla s'agir de soldats capturés. Beaucoup étaient en armure où possédaient un équipement de combat (bien que les Charrs leur aient supprimé leurs armes).

Même au travail, je guettais le moindre moment pendant lequel j'aurai le temps d'aller parler à l'un d'entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de plusieurs jours je repérai un homme costaud qui semblait déboussolé et en colère. Il travaillait non loin de moi, ce qui me poussa à vouloir l'approcher. Le regard plein de mépris et de haine envers les Charrs, il ne paraissait pas plus doux lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur moi.

Pourtant, j'étais décidée à le rencontrer. Une fois que mes corvées s'effectuaient juste à côté de lui, je feintai le travail et entamai la conversation. Il m'apprit qu'il était un guerrier au service du roi Adelbern et qu'il avait été capturé avec d'autres membres de son unité lors d'une mission qui visait à libérer d'autres de leurs camarades.

Toutefois, mes rêves de renouveau furent rapidement anéantis lorsque j'appris que la ruine était toujours la même. Les gens avaient du mal à survivre et tout le monde était anéanti. Le prince Rurik avait emmené beaucoup de gens avec lui pour se réfugier en Kryte, et seuls restaient les partisans du roi et les défenseurs de la grande cité, seul avant-poste encore debout.

Aucune plante n'avait encore germé. Le soleil ne perçait toujours pas (ou très peu) les nuages, et la terre était aussi stérile qu'auparavant. En revanche, on continuait à défendre les ruines du royaume avec ferveur…

Jamais…

Jamais on ne viendrait me libérer.

Jamais nous n'arriverions à nous sortir de ce cauchemar...

Jamais je ne reverrai ma mère…

Suite à mon dialogue avec l'homme, une grande phase de déprime s'empara de moi. Tout ce qui avait galvanisé mon moral et ma force s'effondra subitement. Je devins dans un état pessimiste comme rarement je le fus, et le travail me parut encore plus long et douloureux que d'ordinaire…

Un jour où je traînais, je me sentis faiblir en très peu de temps. Les charges que je transportais me paraissaient impossibles à soulever, et alors que je marchais en direction d'un dépôt, mes bras refusèrent de fonctionner davantage. Le panier de pierres qu'ils soutenaient s'écroula sur le sol, tout comme mon propre corps. Agenouillée sur la terre dure, paumes des mains contre sa poussière et ses débris, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter. J'avais besoin de repos, sans quoi je mourrais probablement d'ici peu…

Je reprenais mon souffle lorsque j'entendis non loin un Charr grogner de mécontentement. C'était sûr, il allait venir me frapper et me faire me remettre au boulot. Ses ronflements et ses mots hargneux se rapprochant, je ne tournai pas la tête en sa direction, me préparant au pire…

« Toujours là, petite souris ! » s'exclama-t-il en jubilant de me voir ainsi. Je ne répondis pas à ses mots, mais je reconnus sa voix. Une voix cruelle qui m'avait terrifiée il y avait de cela quelques années. Il grogna encore, non satisfait de ne pas me voir me tourner, implorante, vers lui. Il me parla alors une nouvelle fois, mais plus doucement que la précédente. Le Charr me dit qu'il se rappelait de moi et qu'il était étonné de me voir encore en vie… Il me surveillait tous les jours de loin, et il se disait fier d'avoir capturé une proie si résistante. J'appris que les félins s'amusaient à comparer leurs propres prisonniers et à lancer des paris sur celui qui vivrait le plus longtemps… Charmant.

Mais la brute touffue à côté de moi me lança aussi des mots plus cruels.

Des mots qui me disaient en riant presque comme j'avais été ridiculement touchante lorsque j'avais appelé « maman » en pleurant, le jour de ma capture.

Des mots qui le faisaient exulter, lorsqu'il me rappela que je ne cessais de pleurer les nuits en implorant mes parents de revenir à mes côtés.

Le Charr ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit avec ses paroles blessantes. Aussi je serrai les dents de plus en plus fort, accompagnant les larmes qui s'évadaient de mes yeux humides.

« Retiens bien mon nom, petite souris, et rappelle-toi avec crainte de celui qui t'a ôté ta vie et ta liberté. Je suis Dahgar Œil de Feu, et tu seras ma captive jusqu'à ta mort misérable. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore arrivée, mais elle ne saurait tarder si tu ne ramasses pas tout de suite les pierres que tu viens de renverser. »

Je relevai doucement la tête envers le monstre, poings et mâchoire serrés. Mes yeux rougis de larmes de colère le fixèrent dans un regard plus noir que je me serai crue capable de le faire. Le félin parut surpris de ne pas me voir me plier devant lui, et cela ne lui plut guère. Il se remit à grogner et gueula en m'empoignant le bras violemment, m'ordonnant de me remettre au travail. Ses grandes griffes me déchirèrent la peau, m'arrachant un cri tandis que les autres esclaves autour de moi me regardaient.

Ce n'étaient pas des regards de colère, de haine ou de mépris envers le Charr… C'étaient des yeux vides pensant seulement à la sentence identique qui allait leur arriver s'ils ne travaillaient pas correctement qui se posaient sur moi.

L'individualisme des gens me fit froid dans le dos.

Le sang qui se mit à couler le long de mon bras sembla plaire au Charr, qui décida sans doute qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les pierres à ramasser, un violent coup de fouet s'abattit sur mon dos, me faisant me crisper comme jamais je ne le fus.

Je criai de douleur jusqu'à en recevoir un deuxième, presque aussi puissant que le premier. Je crus que j'allais mourir, mais il n'en fut rien. Dahgar s'arrêta, content, et ordonna à « la petite souris » de se remettre au travail très rapidement. Si j'étais encore là lors de son prochain passage, je n'aurais soit disament pas autant de chance que cette fois-ci.

Je me relevai, en colère. J'avais atrocement mal, mais je connaissais la sentence qui s'abattrait sur moi si je ne faisais pas ce que le monstre me disait. Sans doute serai-je dévorée vivante, ou fouettée à mort…

C'est la haine dans les yeux que je repris laborieusement le chemin de l'esclavagisme, une charge énorme maintenue par mes bras frêles et ensanglantés…


	3. Amertume et Liberté

_Note de l'auteur : Et hop, on entame le 3eme chapitre ! La fic se terminera sans doute au prochain. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

Dix…  
Onze…  
Douze…  
Treize…  
Quatorze…  
Quinze…  
Seize.  
Le travail au temple s'achevait bientôt. Suite à cela, il n'y aurait plus d'esclaves ici, plus de sous-fifres pour leur faire la sale besogne. Nous allions sans doute être exécutés sous des formes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Qu'importe…

Je me répétais souvent ce mot. J'étais trop lasse pour penser réellement à autre chose, trop exténuée. De toute façon j'allais mourir, et bien que j'eus imploré de nombreuse fois Grenth de venir me chercher, il sembla que mes prières n'atteignirent pas le dieu de la mort. Il m'arriva alors de me demander pourquoi. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie d'esclave, vie qui en vérité était bien loin d'en être une.

Le traitement que l'on me réservait était de pire en pire. Les six années passés en compagnie des Charrs me changèrent profondément. A présent, je n'étais plus une petite fille effrayée qui pleurait les nuits et implorait les monstres de la laisser en vie. J'étais devenue une jeune femme… certes affaiblie, mais qui avait malgré tout survécu.

Les Charrs commencèrent à me reconnaître au fil du temps. Le surnom que l'on m'avait occasionnellement attribué s'attacha à moi comme une ombre, et la « petite souris » me suivait partout dans le camp félin.

Les chats, et la souris…

Je détestais lorsqu'ils m'appelaient ainsi. Cela me réduisait un peu plus au statut de proie, à laquelle ils aimaient rappeler la loi du plus fort.

Mais si ma survie commençait à me donner une réputation parmi les prisonniers, elle était loin de m'avoir apporté un traitement de faveur, bien au contraire.

Je supportais les coups de fouet des monstres sans broncher, rêvant du jour où je pourrai moi-même leur les rendre dans des tourments mille fois plus grands que ceux que j'endurais. Je m'imaginais toutes sortes de scénarios, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je voyais les Charrs brûler dans leurs propres effigies maudites… Dans ma tête, les armées d'Ascalon tuaient chacun d'entre eux, réduisant leur espèce à néant et ce pour l'éternité. Les coups leur étant portés étaient terribles.

Pourtant les seuls coups « actuels » étaient ceux que l'on recevait.

Pendant un temps, j'en vins même à oublier mes parents. Ashford, ma flûte, ma cape… Les iris rouges… Althéa et Rurik, leur mariage, la rivière et sa musique bucolique, mes désirs d'études, les gâteaux…

Tout ceci fut complètement effacé de mon esprit. Ces choses positives furent finalement remplacées par haine, colère, vengeance, mort, torture… Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. Comme un fantôme errant animé par sa seule haine, profonde. Car elle était telle que les sentiments que je ressentais ne pouvaient être que noirs. Chaque coup de fouet, chaque remarque, chaque mort ou brutalité sur quelconque être humain augmentait ma colère.

Un jour de pluie, mon pied nu vint glisser dans la boue, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je trébuchai en bousculant le jeune homme qui me suivait, et la réaction en chaîne, qui toucha encore deux autres esclaves, ne se fit pas attendre. Les charges transportées roulèrent dans le fossé à côté et nous fûmes quatre à nous retrouver les mains vides, bouches bées devant ce sinistre incident qui allait sans doute nous coûter cher.

Lorsque le Charr le plus proche arriva, il s'agita de colère : ses ronflements féroces nous provoquèrent une sueur froide. L'homme qui se trouvait quatrième clama aussitôt son innocence en levant les bras en l'air, mais le monstre n'eut pas vraiment l'air touché. Il descendit la pente raide et glissante en courant presque, et une fois arrivé à notre hauteur, il poussa violemment l'innocent de tout son élan.

Le pauvre homme dégringola le gouffre en hurlant, tandis que je regardais tristement la scène. Le tyran nous regarda l'air accusateur.

Il voulait savoir qui était l'instigateur de tout cela.

Le jeune homme juste derrière, qui était un peu plus âgé que moi, se redressa, droit et fier. Il semblait vouloir me protéger du funeste sort réservé au coupable, mais celui à côté ne perdit pas de temps pour se sauver la mise.

Un simple « c'est elle » bégayant de peur, accompagné d'un signe du doigt envers moi, me condamna à des douleurs que j'anticipais déjà.

Le Charr m'observa dans les yeux. La tête inclinée vers l'avant, je soutins son regard mauvais. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent semblèrent tourner lentement, et le duel s'engagea alors. D'une noirceur équivalente à celle de mon esprit, mes yeux le fixèrent avec intensité, jusqu'à ce que je ne pus remporter la bataille.

« Encore toi, la souris ! »

Je fus tirée en arrière d'une façon que je n'appréciais guère… Un autre Charr arriva et m'empoigna par les cheveux, assez longs pour lui fournir une bonne prise. Il me traîna dans la boue en me sermonnant pendant que je serrais les mâchoires le plus fort que je le pouvais.

La bête m'emmena assez loin du lieu où je travaillais, et une fois arrivés vers les prisons, elle me jeta dans une de leurs cages faites de bois, de pierres et d'os humains… Il se mit à me hurler des menaces, et m'avertit que c'était là la dernière fois que j'avais droit à l'erreur. Puis la porte fut violemment refermée derrière moi, tandis que je tentais de me relever, pleine de terre humide.

Je ne compris pas réellement pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tuée. Un pari entre eux ? Ma petite renommée qui voulait que je survive encore un moment ?

Je dégoulinais de pluie et j'étais seule dans ma prison, écoutant les pleurs de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les cages adjacentes, qui bordaient la mienne.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je restai assise ou allongée sur le sol trempé. Je ne bougeai que très peu et je ne dis mot, malgré les paroles que m'adressaient mes voisins. Ils tentaient de me faire réagir en me parlant ou en essayant de m'approcher au travers des barreaux.

Sans succès.

Je n'écoutais rien, je ne faisais rien. Je ne mangeai même pas durant plusieurs jours, lesquels étaient tous aussi pleurants de pluie les uns que les autres.

Mon état était tel que je fus comme morte psychologiquement. Comme si mon âme était bloquée de toute pensée et emprisonnée dans mon corps, lui-même cloîtré dans une sinistre cage.

Un matin, je revins subitement à la vie. Mes paupières clignèrent de nombreuses fois, éblouies par la lumière du soleil qui venait réchauffer ma peau. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était resté caché derrière les épais nuages, qui nous avaient noyés d'eau glaciale.

Mais ce jour là, la lumière éclairait la terre encore boueuse. Je ne sais combien de temps cela faisait que je n'avais pas senti la douceur de cette chaleur. D'ordinaire, même lorsque l'astre perçait le voile coloré qui le cachait, il n'était d'aucun réconfort… Sa lumière restait froide, dénuée de vie.

Je relevai la tête, humant la brise qui traversait les collines. Fermant les yeux, je me sentis presque bien un instant. En vérité, cette fraîcheur matinale qui m'avait extirpée de ma torpeur avait une douce odeur. Une odeur à laquelle je pus rapidement donner un nom.

Liberté.

Complètement ankylosée, je me relevai difficilement pour atteindre, courbée, les barreaux grossiers de ma cellule. Mon regard se posa au loin tandis que l'air frais circulait dans mes poumons…

Mais de la fumée, toxique, vint pénétrer brutalement dans mes narines, me faisant tousser. Non loin, une nouvelle effigie, d'une taille plus imposante que toutes celles dressées jusqu'alors, venait d'être allumée. Un drôle de rituel semblait avoir commencé, tandis que je regardais la scène étrangement.

« Ces sauvages nous tueront tous… »

La voix venait de la cage d'à côté. Je ne bougeai pas sur le coup, mais les mots du prisonnier finirent par me faire me retourner.

Une fois de plus, une tierce personne vint tamiser mes rêves. L'homme m'apprit que pendant ma torpeur, les Charrs avaient décidé de lever une partie du camp. S'étant désormais davantage enfoncés dans le royaume d'Ascalon, ils avaient choisi de diviser leurs présents effectifs en deux. Leur armée irait se positionner plus près du Rempart, voir même le passer, tandis que de plus petits groupes remonteraient dans leurs terres au Nord. D'ailleurs, les tyrans ne manquaient apparemment pas de le faire savoir aux gens. Nous, les esclaves, étions destinés à la mort. Même si les monstres comptaient nous employer directement dans leurs campements lointains, il était certain qu'une fois là bas, nous péririons tous.

Tous…

L'homme de la cellule voisine, qui était un nécromant, regarda avec mépris l'effigie qui brûlait. Son visage renfrogné et plein de cicatrices se plissa dans une grimace tordue tandis que sa main alla chercher la poche de son pantalon troué.

Je l'interrogeai du regard pendant qu'il exposait librement l'arme tranchante qu'il venait de sortir. C'était visiblement un poignard de fortune qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. Mais dès que la lame toucha son doigt, une mince pointe de liquide rouge fit son apparition.

« Moi, la Mort, je ne vais pas l'attendre. Je vais la faire venir. Je vénère Grenth depuis ma tendre enfance, et le dieu m'a toujours protégé. J'espère qu'il me considèrera digne d'un repos éternel, tant j'ai combattu aux côtés de l'armée ascalonienne ces dernières années. Maintenant, j'ai échoué, et je préfère partir dès lors… avant que les Charrs ne s'emparent de ce privilège. »

Je fixais intensément le poignard. Si intensément que je crus presque un instant que m'en servir pour moi-même allait également devenir une nécessité.

Le nécromant balafré me dit alors d'approcher, et il me tendit l'arme. Ses paroles sur la mort se voulaient rassurantes, et il m'assura que le choix de laisser ma vie aux Charrs ou à moi-même m'appartenait.

Ma main saisit la lame. Je fis quelques pas dans ma cellule, semblant hésiter ardemment. Mourir maintenant, ou mourir plus tard, quelle importance…

Mais la Liberté revint frapper à ma porte. Même lorsque je me remis à penser à la fin, je la voyais au travers du soleil qui aujourd'hui illuminait le camp, comme porteur d'un message.

Au final, la lame du couteau vint seulement couper mes cheveux longs, que je raccourcis d'une longueur au début peu importante. Mais plus je me souvenais des pattes des Charrs qui me les empoignaient pour me traîner, plus je les taillais. Je les raccourcis jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils atteignent maladroitement et de façon peu esthétique la longueur qu'ils avaient lorsque j'étais enfant.

Lorsqu'ils m'avaient enlevée.

Comme la dernière fois où j'étais libre…

Et comme la première fois où je m'étais résignée de le redevenir un jour à nouveau.

Parallèlement aux Charrs qui inauguraient par une cérémonie l'arrivée de nouveaux pouvoirs de par leurs effigies, j'exécutais moi-même mon propre rituel…

Celui qui en vérité annonçait un tournant décisif dans ma vie.

Le prisonnier d'à côté ne comprit rien, bien évidemment. Il me regarda étrangement, m'assurant que c'était bien là mon choix de périr plus tard, mais dans des tourments plus grands… Il me demanda suite à cela de ne plus lui prêter attention, ce que je fis en me retournant à nouveau pour observer au loin…

Quelques minutes après l'avoir entendu adresser des prières aux cinq dieux, les sons qui arrivèrent à mes oreilles furent nettement moins agréables… L'homme dut se trancher les veines et se planter sa lame dans le corps de multiples fois, car il gémit fortement à plusieurs reprises, tandis que je fermais les yeux, attristée. Mais au bout d'un long moment d'agonie, plus aucun bruit ne s'échappait de sa cellule.

Il avait choisit d'abandonner, étant certainement à bout. Solution qui paraissait au nécromant inévitable, tant il avait depuis maintes années l'habitude de côtoyer la mort.

Moi, malgré mon hésitation et les tourments sans fin que je semblais endurer, j'avais choisi de suivre mes espoirs fous. J'avais décidé de me battre tant que je respirais.

Je choisis la vie.

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, pour une fois. Tandis que je les voyais passer dans une lenteur extrême, ils avaient cessé de se prolonger inlassablement. Tout paraissait s'activer autour de moi, et ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Les Charrs se préparaient à lever le camp et ils ne manquaient pas de nous le rappeler.

L'organisation des monstres s'effectua sous plusieurs mois. Le temps de tout planifier sans doute, en ajoutant à cela le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés. Démolir Ascalon sur le champ ou quelques jours après, quelle importance ? Après tout, ils se plaisaient à laisser les humains survivre au prix de sacrifices, de pertes, et de torture morale…

Mon ami Dahgar m'avait avertie qu'il partirait vers le Nord, et que je serai, bien entendu, conviée au voyage. Le Charr m'avait aussi précisé que, quoi qu'il en soit, le choix ne m'appartenait pas… Je savais que j'allais quitter le campement et traverser les montagnes pour suivre les félins sur leurs terres, où ils allaient à nouveau me condamner aux travaux forcés, jusqu'à la mort.

En revanche, ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'allais profiter de la ballade pour m'évader. Je saisirai la moindre occasion qui se présenterait, dussé-je en périr…

Jour.

Nuit.

Jour.

Nuit…

Ce refrain s'installa encore un bon bout de temps, si bien que je fus capable d'atteindre un nouveau printemps, dans tous les sens du terme.

J'avais dix-sept ans depuis quelques jours seulement quand les Charrs décidèrent enfin de bouger de cet endroit maudit. Avant de partir, on m'avait une nouvelle fois jeté d'autres vêtements au sol. Ceux que j'avais précédemment me couvraient davantage, bien que la taille fût devenue bien trop petite. Les Charrs nous arrachaient le peu de couvertures que nous avions à disposition pour les faire brûler dans leurs feux. Elles ne serviraient plus à rien quand nous n'existerions plus… Le printemps était déjà bien installé, et malgré le froid nocturne et matinal, nous restions sans épaisseur de plus, pour la plupart d'entre nous. J'eus droit cette fois-ci à une tunique anciennement blanche, toute déchirée et sale, qui avait des airs de chemise de nuit… Elle devait certes être, auparavant, parfaite sous la robe d'une noble dame mais, en haillons, il sembla qu'elle m'alla tout de même relativement bien. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que l'on me donna un habit à ma taille…

Une fois les bourreaux prêts à partir, nous fûmes rassemblés en divers groupes, tous solidement encadrés par des soldats charrs, qui ne nous lâchaient pas des yeux.

La partie n'allait pas être simple…

La marche était longue et nous étions exténués. La punition habituelle s'appliquait aux traînards, il est donc inutile d'évoquer des horreurs supplémentaires…

Mes yeux scrutaient la moindre ouverture possible tandis que je m'étais rapprochée du bord du rang, tout en parcourant la route.

Il sembla que, malgré les pauses, le trajet était en vérité très long. Nous n'avancions pas vite, mais quelque chose vint distraire mon attention. Je baissai la tête pour voir que le sol sur lequel s'écorchaient mes pieds commençait à laisser sortir de maigres mottes d'herbes jaunies.

La nostalgie me revint un moment. Nous commencions à passer les montagnes et la route devenait vraiment difficile pour des êtres meurtris…

Mais la vue de l'herbe, qui devenait de plus en plus verte, arrivait même à occasionner parfois ce qui ressemblait à de maigres sourires en coin. Les adultes, les adolescents… Tous prenaient une mine un peu plus enjouée tandis que nos pieds abîmés pouvaient témoigner de la douceur de l'herbe.

Herbe si méconnaissable à mes yeux, qui n'en avaient pas vu depuis des années.

Moi, je baissais la tête, empêchant mes larmes de couler en silence…

Lumière, air frais, soleil rayonnant, fleurs bourgeonnantes et autres animaux sauvages…

Le pénible voyage se transformait presque en visite touristique. Je fus quasi-éblouie par la grâce et la beauté de la nature. Tous les végétaux respiraient la vie et la gaieté. Tout était verdoyant, coloré, riche en odeurs et sons agréables.

Accompagnés des Charrs, nous entachions fortement le paysage. Leur odeur de bête sauvage et leurs pas lourds étaient de trop sur la composition artistiquement naturelle des lieux.

Je serrai les dents.

Nous étions dans les forêts bordant le versant Nord de la montagne. Ayant franchi la partie la plus exténuante du voyage, il était désormais clair que l'arrivée à destination allait se faire bien plus vite que ce que nous pensions.

Ces paysages nouveaux et presque magiques, inhabités, nous donnaient encore moins envie de vivre la suite des évènements.

Comme j'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester ici et m'effondrer simplement…

Le poids de mes dernières années d'existence pesait lourd sur mes épaules… Très, très lourd… Si pesant qu'une fois à terre je me serai bien crue incapable de me relever.

Ma mâchoire se crispa à nouveau. Je savais que bientôt, il serait temps… Il fallait que je parte, avant de ne plus pouvoir jamais me relever.

Dix secondes. C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour disparaître de la vue des Charrs qui étaient autour de moi avant que je ne m'évade.

Je courais le plus vite que je le pouvais, comme un animal sauvage que l'on traque dans les bois, à la chasse. Sur un terrain plat, quoique légèrement en pente, je détalais en mettant dans ma course les dernières forces que je possédais. J'allais si vite que je sautais même par-dessus les obstacles qui se dressaient devant moi.

Troncs renversés, ronces, plantes et petites roches étaient passés dans des enjambées (plus ou moins ressemblantes à des sauts) presque surdimensionnées compte tenu de ma faiblesse.

Je n'écoutais rien. Je n'avais qu'un mot en tête : fuir.

Bénis soient les cinq dieux d'avoir fait en sorte que je ne sois pas seule à le penser ce jour-là…

Une émeute avait éclaté dans les rangs des prisonniers. Tous n'étaient pas aussi anciens que moi, dans le camp de nos bourreaux. Certains combattants du roi venaient augmenter le nombre de captifs. Souvent, il s'agissait de soldat faits prisonniers à la guerre qui faisait toujours rage au Sud. Les militaires du royaume faisaient souvent une visite rapide aux camps de travail… Ces gens là luttaient quotidiennement contre les Charrs, et ce depuis des années. Ils avaient l'habitude de servir leur roi et de se sacrifier pour leur patrie : ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de servir les félins.

Les guerriers (profession étant donc la plus répandue au royaume), étaient pour la plupart des gens très directs et non accoutumés à plier devant l'ennemi… et encore moins à le servir.

Les rébellions, même suicidaires, ne cessaient jamais. Les tentatives d'évasion non plus.

Ce jour là, il ne me suffit effectivement que de quelques secondes de chance pour réussir à m'enfuir.

De la chance… comme jamais je n'en eus jusqu'alors, probablement !

Des Ascaloniens utilisèrent la ruse pour provoquer un mouvement de foule. Un début de bagarre, pourtant complice, qui ne manqua pas de prendre de l'ampleur chez les hommes les plus forts qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Les prisonniers les plus durs pour les Charrs avaient été massés au centre du convoi, lourdement surveillés par ces derniers. De puissants soldats et autres citoyens encore assez forts et saints d'esprit, récemment faits captifs, représentaient pour les monstres autant une opportunité qu'un danger. Ils étaient bons au travail quand on arrivait à les dresser, mais leurs rébellions pouvaient en soulever d'autres…

Une bagarre entamée, des coups partant dans des sens diverses… Et voilà que le groupe d'humains s'en prenait aux Charrs, qui durent appeler des renforts afin de contrôler à nouveau la situation.

Les plus fous avaient saisi l'opportunité : ils étaient sorti des rangs le plus discrètement possible et avaient couru dans la première direction venue.

Tout comme moi…

Non loin de la cohue, les deux Charrs près de moi eurent un instant d'imbécillité en partant aider leurs frères. Et encore… « un instant »… Je suis trop gentille… Ayant feint la fatigue la plus terrible possible depuis quelques jours, je fis mine de me vautrer au sol lorsque le monstre qui tenait la corde autour de mon cou lâcha prise.

M'estimant trop faible pour m'enfuir, l'idiot laissa à terre le lien qui me maintenait. A peine les tyrans éloignés et tournés en direction des troubles qui animaient les rangs, je me débarrassai du nœud coulant qui serrait ma gorge.

Et je courus…

A bout de souffle, même le mot Liberté ne put conserver les ailes qui venaient de pousser à mes talons. Je venais de parcourir un chemin considérable, à une allure plutôt remarquable… Mais la faiblesse revint et m'assomma d'un coup.

Je m'écroulai, à genoux, dans l'humus coloré qui tapissait le sol de la forêt. Mes poings saisirent des feuilles et de la terre, au sol, qu'ils serrèrent le plus fort qu'ils le purent, tandis que je tentais de respirer un peu plus normalement.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je me relevai tant bien que mal pour avancer à nouveau, mais d'une allure bien plus lente que la précédente. Courbée, exténuée, j'avançais en chancelant. J'eus beau invoquer ma précédente rapidité, la prier de revenir… rien n'y fit. Je balayais les feuilles et les végétaux sous mes pieds coupés qui peinaient à se poser avec assurance.

Lorsque j'entendis des injures rugies de Charr derrière moi, ce fut comme un coup de massue…

On avait du me repérer… et me poursuivre…

Sans me retourner je continuais d'avancer, mais de l'eau vint couler le long de mes joues. C'était incontrôlable. C'était surréaliste, impensable !

Mais que diable avais-je donc pu faire pour recevoir autant de punitions ? Pour être autant condamnée ?

J'avais beau vouloir avancer, mon corps, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Une nouvelle fois je retombai à genoux, et une nouvelle fois je tentai de me relever… pour chuter à nouveau, en sanglots, deux mètres plus loin.

Je pleurais la haine, la colère… d'avoir ainsi lamentablement échoué… d'avoir gâché ma seule et unique chance…

J'avais surestimé mes forces… Bondissant quelques minutes plus tôt tout comme une bête sauvage, j'étais tellement pressée et aveuglée par la fuite que j'en avais oublié tout le principal : la ruse, la discrétion… et surtout les prévisions de réussite. Souhaitant fuir le plus rapidement possible, j'avais bêtement épuisé mes ressources dès le début de ma course… Mais comment penser à cela dans un moment pareil ?

J'imaginais déjà la mort lente et douloureuse à laquelle j'allais avoir droit. Les Charrs avaient beau ne pas m'avoir tuée depuis tout ce temps, même ma petite notoriété n'allait me faire accorder un seul privilège.

Les tentatives d'évasion, elles se soldaient toutes d'une seule sentence : la mort.

Le seul fait un tant soit peu positif de mon acte, que je me mis à qualifier d'inconsidéré, était que, pendant quelques minutes à peine, j'avais été libre.

Depuis mes dix ans… Depuis sept longues années, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Et bien que la scène eut un goût de répétition, lorsque j'aperçus enfin le groupe de Charrs qui s'était lancé à ma poursuite, elle eut tout de même une très légère saveur de victoire…

Une bien maigre victoire qui allait m'envoyer droit dans la tombe…


End file.
